A Miracle for Us
by Caseyscooby
Summary: This story takes up where the season 7 left off.  But, Cristina begins to realizes that Owen was right about having a life bigger than she imagine.  In this, she realizes what she wanted along.  This a revision of the first story that was written before.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter has nothing to done with Owen and Cristina together, but more of Meredith and Cristina figuring out what to do with their marriages.**

Chapter 1

_Every woman would act different when they first hear that they are pregnant. Some would feel over joy and excited, while others would be thinking that this is the worst thing that could ever happen. Cristina Yang was in the boat of "how could this be happening to me". She had known for months that Owen and her have been debating over the subject of children and never could reach an agreement. He was for it, she was against it. Now finding out that she is six weeks pregnant, she feels scared and worry of what might happen. Once telling Owen what she wanted to do with the baby, he kicked out of their home and she finds herself at Meredith's home. Now alone and pregnant, she has some decisions to make._

Waking up the next morning after finally getting some sleep on Meredith couch, she awoke up having to run to the bathroom, she had morning sickness. She ran to the closest bathroom and shut the door. Once she was done and settled on the edge of the bathtub, she heard the voices of April, Lexie, and Jackson walking into the kitchen. She decided to sneak upstairs to see how Meredith was doing. Once reaching Meredith's room, she saw her with Zola, trying to sing her to sleep. When Meredith saw Cristina standing in the door way, she motioned to her to give a minute and they would talk. As she was closing the door, she started imagine of her baby being sung to her baby by Owen or her. But after a minute she shook that image out of her head and walked downstairs in the living room.

Once Zola fell asleep, Meredith went downstairs to find Cristina and talk about what was going on. Luckily, Jackson, Lexie, and April had left for work, which would give them time to talk. Meredith was on suspension from hospital and Cristina had decided to take some time off with approval from the Chief Webber. This would be a good chance to have a talk with each other about what is happening in their marriages now and finding ways on to fix them. Plus, in her situation, she needed someone to talk to beside her baby.

"So you're pregnant!" Christina only shake her head yes. "This is, WOW! I mean, I didn't think that Owen and you were trying to have a baby? Plus, why would Owen kick you out of all things?

With Meredith doing all the talking, Cristina was getting angrier, so she stopped her and decided to talk.

"Let me start from the beginning. First, I was in the clinic helping out when a patient was talking about craves, and then it came to me that maybe I am pregnant. So, I went to Dr. Fields, and she confirmed. She said that the baby appears to be at six weeks. After leaving Dr. Fields, I went and told Owen that I was pregnant." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "Meredith, he was so happy when I told him. His face says it all. But, I still kept telling him I didn't want a baby, and all he said was "You have one". Can you believe that out all things he could say, it was that you have one? Anyway, we were talking about all day, never reaching an agreement. All he would keep me is that I would be a great mother. Do you that? Well, when I got home, I ask if he loved me, which he yes at a great deal. That is when I told that I made an appointment to terminate the pregnancy. Meredith you should have seen his face, he was so mad and hurt. Next thing I knew we were at each other and I remember saying "NO!" Then he told me to get out."

Meredith couldn't believe all that Cristina was saying, but she could see that Cristina was hurt and scared about this baby inside of her. "Ok, calm down and take a breath. Now, Cristina, what did Owen say about the abortion?"

"He mostly said that I deny him in decision, as well as in the marriage, which to be honest, I didn't, right?"

"Well, it sounds like you didn't include him on the decision about the baby."

"So, you are taking Owens's side in this matter? You are supposed to be my person and be on my side." She never thought that Meredith would take Owens's side. As far as she knew, the both of them never got along in the first place.

"In this situation, I don't really think I can take sides, considering the fact that I was trying to get pregnant for about a year with my husband. Plus, given the fact that I lost my baby the day when my husband was shot and you had to operate on him. But I wonder why would you want to abort this baby that Owen and you created together?"

"That was you! I don't think I would be a great mother. I mean, Owen was telling me to trust him in believing that I would be a good mother. How can I believe that, when my dreams were to a brilliant surgeon, not a mother?

Meredith couldn't believe what Cristina was saying. Out of everything that she had been through, that she would not want to have the chance to be a mother/wife/brilliant surgeon.

"Look, I know that you are scared about what happened to you years ago and afraid that the same thing will happen again. But, you have to believe that everything will be ok. Besides, think about it, for years ago, you never would have imagine that you would be pregnant. Plus, you are not alone this time; you have Owen, your husband, who will be there for you."

As Meredith was talking to her, Cristina started really thinking about baby as a miracle. Several years ago, when she was just an intern found out that she was pregnant with Burke's baby, but ended up losing the baby and left fallopian tube had burst and was damaged. For so long, she has been telling herself that she didn't want a baby, which seem to be a way of convincing herself that she didn't want one or couldn't have one.

While thinking that, she started thinking about this would mean for Owen personally. He served a part of his life in Iraq as an army surgeon. He put his life on the line everyday for about 5 years saving soldiers under fire. Plus, he even witnessed his platoon being leveled in front of him, which he almost died himself. So, having a wife that he loves and a baby in his life gives him more of a reason to keep going from one day to the next. To Owen and her, this baby is a miracle in for the both of them.

"I guess you're right, Meredith. I am just scared of loosing another baby as well as my husband. Plus, I don't know what kind of mother I would be with wanting to be the best surgeon that I want to be", said Cristina, as she started to cry thinking that she was losing everything in her life including her husband that she loved very much.

"Cristina, everything will be ok. But, believe me this is going to sound better coming from Owen." During this time, Zola started crying. "Hang on; I better go upstairs to check on Zola."

Before Meredith got to the stairs, Cristina asked her something. "Do you need some help? I think I can help, I mean she is one of my goddaughter. Plus, let's figure out what to do about Derek and you." Meredith shook her head yes.

Now, Cristina was thinking about Owens's view on this subject, but she knew that she needed him. She had a lot to think about. During this time, Meredith and Cristina would depend on each other in helping each other during a time when their husbands were out of the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

After being on suspension for a week, and Cristina taking some time off from the hospital, they went back to work to face their coworkers as well as their husbands'/attendings for the first time in a week. As Meredith and Cristina were dropping off Zola, at daycare, both Meredith and Cristina were wondering what they would do or say to their coworkers as well as their husbands.

Meredith was seeing the scared look on Cristina and thought about reminding her about their situations. "Cristina, everything will be ok? Believe me you are not the only one that is going to be facing your husband today."

"I know, it just that I don't know how I am going to talk to him after what happened between us. I mean, how I am to…." At that moment while talking to Meredith, she looked up and saw Owen at a counter working on a chart. It felt like in that moment, she couldn't move. He never saw her across the room, but at that moment his pager went off. She felt a little relief at seeing that his wedding ring was still on his finger. That thought gave her some hope that maybe things will be ok.

Meredith turned to Cristina and said the "Remember just try to talk to him before you make anymore decisions. Please, really think about your appointment, before you go."

Cristina shook her head and they continue to walk down to the residents' room to get ready for work.

Once they got to the resident's locker room, they got into their scrubs, and waiting to for instructions on their assignments. Both Meredith and Cristina couldn't believe that out of all the residents' there are, Owen decided to go with April. At least they were relief that it wasn't Alex. But, as her friends, they decided to be as supportive as they could be.

"Hello, everyone, I know that this is going to be quite a change to make, but I know that we will make this as easy as possible. I am to inform you all that Dr. Karev will be out for while. Ok, Dr. Avery, you are with Dr. Hunt, Dr. L. Grey, you are with Dr. Sheppard. Dr. M. Grey, you are with the chief and Dr. Yang, you are with Dr. Bailey. Oh right, everyone has their assignments, so do some good."

Meredith and Cristina were worried about the day would be like on their first day back. Once leaving, they say that they were fine and all they needed was to get through the day and have some time to talk to their husbands when the opportunity would come up. With their situations, they both knew that speaking to their husbands was not going to be easy, but they knew that they had to do what they could to fix and save these relationships with the men they love.

Bailey and Cristina were on their way to the patient's room. "Are you alright, Dr. Yang? You look tired considering that you were someone that took some time off."

"I know, sorry. I have been going through some rough stuff in my life. But I can tell you that I am here to work." She knew that her appearance would let people question what's worry with her. The truth was she couldn't well due to her missing Owen a lot and was trying to find the right thing to say to him.

Later on, while walking down the hallway toward the lab for her patient's blood work, she spotted Owen charting on a corner desk. She knew she would have to talk to him face to face eventually. So, with taking a deep breath, she began walking over to him without knowing what to say to him.

"Hey," said Cristina, as low enough him to hear and turn away for him to see. He looked up and turned around to see her face to face.

"Hey," said Owen, was pretty much all he could get out. He was more surprise to see her than anything else. Even with a part of him that was glad to see her, but he still felt angry towards her.

"How have you been?"

"Good! How about you?"

"I have been ok. I have trouble sleeping sometimes. I am staying at Meredith's house and sleep on her couch. You know, with her house being crowd all the time."

"I am sure. Plus, April told me that you have been staying there at the house."

"Another thing is that she also has little Zola at the house too. She is a handful, but gets along with Meredith pretty good."

"That's great," said Owen, which followed a long pause.

"So, how are you? I mean, I haven't heard from you over a week."

"I guess I have been doing ok. The house has been a little empty, but I have been spending a lot of time here working."

"Well, that's good." Another pause came between them once again. She knew that she really needed to talk to him.

"Listen, Owen, I know that the last time we spoke was in angry, but now we have had a week apart. I think we should talk about this problem."

"What problem? You took care of it for the both of us, when both of us didn't talk it out. Even though, I don't agree with it or give my opinion, but then again, my opinion doesn't matter. Well, I guess I need to go." He started walking and Cristina started to follow him.

Once stopping him, she said, "That is not true, your opinion does matter."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it to me. You showed me that night you didn't want to think about it or talk about it"

"Owen, I just made the appointment. Of course, I didn't want to talk because I wasn't feeling well."

"Right now, do what you want to do. But, I will tell you something to remember, if you get this abortion, than you are not the woman that I always thought you were."

As he walked away, she started wondering what he really meant by that. But, she realized that this was not going to be easy. The last thing that she wanted to happen was her and Owen getting divorce. However, in the conversation, she realized that he was falling apart inside just as much she was with knowing that his dream was disappearing. She knew that she had to figure out what she wanted and make sure that it was for the best for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days', the appointment was coming up for the baby to aborted, she knew that she need more time to think about the what she was doing. When she would have moment to herself, she would think about her time Owen. She really started to miss him. He was the man of her life. She never really understood what love really was until he came along. He swept her off her feet and made her fall in love with him. When she had PSTD after the shooting, he stepped up and took care of her as any husband would for his wife. With him, she never felt alone until this decision that she made without his opinion. The only having cool cardio surgery to look forward to, which depress her even more.

At this time, Meredith and Derek got back together and starting working on their relationship as well as being parents for Zola. Even though she was happy that Meredith and Derek are working things out, but Owen wasn't returning her calls. She looked at Meredith and Derek hanging out with Zola, it made her want to be with Owen, but it also got her thinking about what Owen really meant by what he said to her about she would not be the woman he thought she was.

At the hospital, Cristina was assigned to Dr. Atman's service; she thought to herself that this will be a good day with doing a cool cardio surgery and having a victory in an area that she has very little trouble in. Just being in on a cardio surgery would be what would cheer her up from Owen and the baby that was still inside of her. But, however, the case that she would be assigned to would be what would help her in this decision.

When coming into the patient's room, it turned out that the case that Teddy was performing a case on is was an 8 year old boy with heart problems. Cristina froze in her steps at the thought of this boy, child on this service. But, she knew that she needed this surgery, to help her out, so she took a breath and started presenting the case.

During the time when the parents were asking questions to Dr. Atman, Cristina was noticing the child's reaction to what was being said. She could see that he was scared and not understanding what was being said. She felt sorry for him and don't know what to tell him. After a moment, she turned her attention back to the parents.

"Ok, we are going to wait for the lab work to come back and then we will be on our way to the OR. So, if there are more concerns, please let Dr. Yang know and she will help in whatever she can," said Teddy, with showing complete faith in Cristina.

As they both were walking out of the room, Teddy started noticing that something was really bothering her. It started occurring to her that maybe this case would be too much for her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, it is just that Owen and I are fighting. We are separated right now."

"I thought everything was ok with the two of you?"

"Well, these days, it is not easy to talk to each other."

"What's going on? Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing. I will be ok. I think I need to be in a good surgery to help me fill better."

"Ok, go pick up his blood work, and start prepping him for the OR."

Once the parents left the room, she went into get the patient ready for the surgery. During that time, she began talking to him.

"Dr. Yang, I am scared."

"Don't worry; you have nothing to be scared about. Dr. Atman is a very good surgeon and with me assisting, you have nothing to be scared.

"Can you explain the procedure to me, to where I can understand? Please?"

"Ok! I will try my best. "

As she was explaining the procedure to him, she noticed how scared he was getting. So, she remembers how Bailey one time talked to a little girl, which was explaining it to the child like it was her child. So, she showed him the x-rays of the part of the heart that they were going to try to repair. He better to understand a little bit better.

"Thanks, Dr. Yang!"

"You're welcome." It was at this time she felt sick to her stomach, so she ran into the bathroom to vomit, which was more of her morning sickness coming up. As she came out, the little boy was worried about her.

"Dr. Yang, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little something I ate probably."

"Is it the flu or are you pregnant?"

"I'm sorry. Did you just ask me if I am pregnant?"

"Well, my mom would vomit a lot like that, and then months later, her belly grew. So, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. In fact, I am eight weeks now."

"Wow! I have got to ask, have you heard the heartbeat? Is your husband exciting about the baby coming?"

"No, I haven't heard the heart beat yet, but yes my husband was excited."

"Well you should to listen to your babies heart beat. My mom always said that was the part she loved about being pregnant with me and my brother."

"Well, I don't know."

"You have nothing to be scared of. I will make you a deal, if I make it through this surgery, than you go to listen to your baby's heartbeat."

Every part of her knew that this was something that she couldn't do, but she accepted it. After that they were on their way to the OR.

Before going into the OR, she saw Owen walking a patient into another OR and he looked at her. It was like time had not passed for them. When he disappears into the OR 1, it was at the moment she put hand on her belly for the first time since she found out was pregnant and realize how much she wanted him back.

After the surgery, the boy woke up and was a little out of it. "So, did everything go ok for me? Do I have more surgery that has to be done?"

"As of right now, you are going to be ok. I am just doing a checkup on you and making sure that you are doing ok."

"Oh, yeah, did you hear your baby's heartbeat? You know that a deal is a deal."

"I do know you are right. But, the truth is that I am scared about the baby and thinking that I don't want to get my hopes up in thinking that maybe I will be a bad mother."

"In my opinion, the way that you talk to me and took care of me, that is what makes a good mother. I believe that you would be a great mother in taking care of the baby and standing by them no matter what happens in their lives."

After being finished with her check up, she went the resident's lounge and sat on the bench and started to cry. Meredith walked in and sat next to her and asked what was wrong.

"Hey, what is the matter?"

"I am scared. I am scared of the baby, losing Owen and I am just scared of everything. Meredith, I do want to this baby, but I afraid that something will happen to me or the baby and then Owen might blame himself or I wouldn't be able to handle we what might happen to me. I am afraid that I down the road that Owen and I will divorce like my parents was when I was three."

"Cristina, calm down! Look I know that you are scared, but remember you are not alone this time. You have me that will be a good friend that will be there. But most of all, you have Owen, your husband, who loves you and would do everything that for you. He is in love with more than just the surgeon you are. That love has feels for you will always help you through good and bad times. You don't know what is going to happen in the future, but if you love him enough, than it will work out if you are willing to do that. "

Cristina started realizing in that moment that she needed him back in her life. But, she also realized what Owen meant by what he said. She would not be the woman that he knew and fell in love with. That is when she made up her mind of what she wanted to do.

Before her and Meredith left the hospital, she went into the attending lock room and posted a letter for Owen to read.

When Owen went into the lock room, to change and go home to an empty house once again, he saw the envelope with his name on it. As he opened it, there was a letter and a picture of an ultrasound of a baby, but realized that it was their baby. The letter said:

_Dear Owen, _

_First I want to tell you that I am sorry for not including you on this decision about the baby. But, I thought about what you had said and even listen to an eight year old, and realized that there were several reasons why I was scared._

_The reason why I was scared is because I had got pregnant once by Burke years ago, and I lost the baby and my left fallopian. I was scared that it would happen again to me. I am sorry I never told you about what happened at that time. I hope that you would understand why I didn't tell you about this trauma. _

_However, I know now that I need you now more than ever. I have decided to keep the baby. The picture you see in envelop along with this letter is our baby at 8 weeks. I got to hear the heartbeat for the first time; it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Dr. Robins says that the heartbeat is strong and good. I will be at Meredith's if you want to talk or finally let me come home. However, no matter what you decide, I will love you and know that we do matter. So, now it is your move. _

_LOVE _

_Cristina & McPeanut_

As Cristina was sitting up with Meredith and Lexie getting ready to watch something on television while having dinner, they all heard a knock at the door. Lexie went to answer the door. Owen walked in and went toward Cristina. He put his arms around her and she began to cry.

"I am sorry that I kicked you out. I was just so mad at you that I didn't know what else to do."

"Owen, it is ok, I think it what I needed."

Facing her, he kissed her and said, "I love you and I promise that I will never do kick you out again."

"I know. Because the next person that will be getting kicked out will be me kicking you out. "

"Yeah, that is true. But, are you sure that this is what you want. I mean about the baby. "

As she kissed him on the month, she was reassuring him by saying, "Yes, this what she wanted? So, can we go home?"

When saying we, she meant her and their unborn child, he shook his head and giving her another hug. In this hug, she took his hand and placed it on her belly for him to make a connection with his son or daughter that would be on the way. Then they left to go home and talk things out. Meredith knew in her heart that Cristina would keep this baby.


	4. Chapter 4

As time had passed since she had decided to have their baby after all and things were getting better for them. Owen and she have really been coming together more than ever before. She had always believed that Owen was the man that she would be spending the rest of her life with. Having his baby was the one thing that she struggle with, but now she just as excited as he was for this baby coming.

In her fourth month, Cristina was starting to notice a change in her and her body. She started seeing that her waistline was growing a little more, but it was enough to still hide it. Plus, having morning sickness, taking her victims that her new OB prescribe to her, and doing whatever she needed to do in order to take care of herself and the baby, changes were taking a torn on her. Owen was doing his part in helping her during this time, which would mean putting with her moods swings, hormones, and eating more and more. This would be somewhat of a hard time, but together they knew it would pay off in the end.

While getting ready for work, Cristina went to the mirror to see how she looked. All she saw was a fat, pregnant belly of a woman. She knew that she had to start wearing the maternity clothes that she and Meredith picked out. She didn't like the fact of getting bigger and bigger, but she knew that she had to believe that everything would be ok.

While Cristina stood at the mirror, Owen noticed her and walked over to her and put his around her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning. Although I am not sure about beautiful part considering I am getting fat and eating so much and adding onto the morning sickness on top of that."

"Well, no matter what you look like or whoever, you will always be beautiful."

"That is easy for you to say. You are not the one that is having a baby growing inside of you and causing you to get fat."

"I know that it is an adjustment, but things will be better. I promise you."

"Owen, I thought by now that I would have felt him/her kick by now. As its way of saying that I am here mom."

"I know, believe me. I have wanted to feel him/her too, but the baby will kick when they are really." A pause of silence came up between them as she allowed his hands on her belly. "Come on, let's go to work."

"Ok!" Before she walked out she turned around and said one more thing to him. "By the way, I believe that we are having a boy. So, get that through your mind."

Owen just laughed with her and shook his head.

Once arriving at work, Cristina had been assigned to work with Teddy. Even though had always loved cardio, she was afraid that with having a baby inside of her, she might not feel or act the same. She still felt like any minute, something might go wrong with the baby, so she would try to slow down and not get too workup or stressed about a surgery.

Once finding Teddy, she took the chart, and started getting familiar with the case.

"Are you ready for a good Dr. Yang?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am ready to work." As they went into the patient's room, she felt nervous all over. She took a big breath, and thought to herself, like she was talking to the baby, _ok, one step at a time_.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith, how are we doing today?"

"I am doing wonderful. I am just so excited about finally getting this heart transplant that I have been waiting so long for."

"Don't worry; you are going to be in very good hands. Well, we will be taking you up to the OR soon. But, however, Dr. Yang will be the one that will be performing your heart transplant surgery."

Everyone in the room was stocked in room including Cristina.

"Dr. Atman, no offence, but she is a resident. Why is she performing the surgery?"

"Mrs. Smith, you have nothing to worry about. Dr. Yang is a good surgeon and she is the best we have here at this hospital."

Once they were done filling in the patient on what will be done, Teddy and Cristina left the room in getting ready to prep the patient for surgery.

Two hours later, both Teddy and Cristina were in the scrub room, getting ready to do the surgery. She was a little nervous about the surgery, with having a baby inside of her. Teddy then started noticing how scared and nervous she was appearing to be.

"Cristina, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am just nervous. This is my first heart transplant solo, and I am hoping to do a very good job."

"Don't worry, I have complete faith in you and remember, if you run into trouble, I will be there to help you."

"Thanks."

After a few seconds, something calls me over her that just told her to tell Teddy about the baby.

"Teddy, I am pregnant."

"What? Oh my God, Cristina that is imagine. Owen has not said anything about it."

"We really haven't announced it yet; he wanted to give me more time to get use to the idea of having a baby."

"Congratulations. You are going to be ok. You still can do this surgery. Your baby is going to be ok. "Cristina shook her head with a tear or two coming down. Now, Cristina Yang, are you ready for this surgery. "


	5. Chapter 5

As Cristina was heading into her sixth month of the pregnancy, her belly was bigger than ever. She was more happy about the baby in seeing that she has come this far and the baby was doing great. She now had to start wearing the maternity clothes that Callie had given her to wear. Owen was doing a lot of things to get ready for the baby to come. He was getting the nursery ready for the baby, which was their extra room that stored a lot of their things that they haven't gone through yet. She started really thinking about the baby and about this family that they had created.

Both Owen and Cristina were off today, due to the fact that they had an appointment with the new OB GYN surgeon at the hospital. Owen had suggested that they have the day off for the appointment as a way of celebrating after the appointment, when they find out the sex of the baby. Both were very excited about the baby and what will come along with that.

Since the appointment was not until 10:00 am, they decided to sleep in a little before going to the appointment. Cristina woke up and realized that Owen wasn't in the bed. When looking around, she saw him in the so-called nursery, going through the boxes.

"Good morning, handsome!"

"Good morning."

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought that I would go through these boxes so that we can go ahead in getting the room ready for our newest roommate."

"Are these mine boxes?"

"Yes, I thought that you might want to go through with them. "

As Cristina sat down to look in the boxes, she came across some of her old books that she read as a little girl.

"Hey, Owen, here are some books that I use to read as a little girl. I didn't know I still had them."

"Really, I thought that box was heavy for a reason."

"Oh my God, it is "Beauty and the Breast". It was my favorite book that I read a lot of times. I loved the fact that the most beautiful girl in the town was smart, funny, and also lived with her dad. It always made me think that I was Belle. Of course, she falls in love with a breast that has no real heart, at first, but then would into a good man with a heart. "

"Oh that is cute." He said it as a way of mocking her and the story that she was talking about.

"Hey, don't mock my story, this is the story I loved. In fact, I always thought that someday I would end up with someone like the breast who ends up becoming a better man with a good heart."

"Well, I bet that you are glad that you grew out of that fantasy."

"You know, now that I think about it, I did fall in with a breast in a way and ended up married to him." Owen immediate looked up and wondered why she would refer to him as a breast. But, with thinking about it for a moment, he starts seeing what she meant.

As they were getting ready to leave for their appointment, Owens's cell started to ring. The first thought that Cristina was thinking of was that it better not be a trauma coming in and they need her husband to come in.

Owens's Phone conversation

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Chief, is everything ok?"_

"_Ok, I will be there. I have to go to this appointment with Cristina. So, can I meet with you later?"_

"_Great. I will see you than. Bye."_

"Owen, what did the Chief want? You are not going in and ending up missing this appointment, are you?"

"No, he wants to meet with me about something and it will be after the appointment."

"I am glad, because Owen this appointment is very important to you and me."

"Don't worry; I am not going to miss this appointment in finding out the sex of our baby."

Once getting to the hospital and waiting to see the OBGYN surgeon, Dr. Chase, they were excited but nervous like any new parents would be. When their names was finally called, they got more nervous than ever. The nurse did an exam on Cristina in checking to see how she was doing. Everything checked out great for her and the baby, and she was laying down to wait for the doctor. While waiting, she started noticing that Owen was looking out the window and seemed worried.

"Owen, it is going to be ok. The chief is probably just you for something little."

"I guess, I am just wondering what he could be wanting to talk to about with me."

At the moment, Dr. Chase walked into the room.

"Hello, Dr. Yang, how are we doing today?"

"I am doing well, but unfortunately my husband is too busy worried over something else beside his child." Owen turned his head, when he heard what she said. She knew that would get his attention.

"Well, Dr. Hunt, I am sure that everything will be ok."

"Thanks!" Looking at Cristina, who had a big smile on her smile, all he could do is smile at her, knowing that she wanted him to focus on this matter first.

"Ok, let us take a look. Well, the baby looks to be doing very well. The heart rate is very strong. Would you like to know what you are having?"

"YES!" They both answered at the same time.

"Ok, well I see two feet and a butt. So, it looks to be like it is a boy."

"We are having a boy. Are you sure, Dr. Chase?"

"Dr. Yang, you are having a boy. It is very clear."

Owen didn't say much. This was the first time that he had seen his baby on the ultrasound. Cristina knew why he didn't speak up because she knew that he was so excited about his baby on the ultrasound for the first time.

"Well, Dr. Yang and Dr. Hunt, if you guys are ok with everything, than I will see you both in two weeks."

"Thanks."

As they were walking out, they were both so excited about the baby. In the hallway, he just put his arms around her and swinging her around in showing how excited he was. She was smiling along with him.

"This is amazing. I can't believe that we are having a baby boy. "

"I know, Cristina, this is the best day of our lives."

"Well, maybe one of the best days of our lives."

"That is true." Owen kissed her and kept his arms around her.

"Well, come on, we have to tell everyone."

"Cristina, remember that I have to go see what the Chief wants."

"Oh yeah, well, I guess, I will be the one to tell everyone about the news. But, I will meet up with in an hour by your truck. Then when we get home, we are to be celebrating with a lot of sex tonight."

"That sounds good to me. See you later." They gave each other a kiss good-bye and separated their ways.

Cristina went to the resident locker room to see her family there. They were all there. When they looked up, they saw Cristina and saw how excited she was.

"Hey guys, I have some news for you. Are you already? Well, Owen and I are having a boy."

All of them were hugging her and excited to hear about the baby. Meredith was really hoping for them to have a girl, but a boy would be fine

"Celebration, Cristina." A voice that sounded familiar to her. She turned around and it was Alex.

"Hey, Alex."

"Cristina and you all I just wanted to let you all know that I am sorry for what I did. The last thing that I would ever do to you all is betray you guys. You guys are my family, closest thing to a normal one as possible. Please forgive me for what I did and I will make it up to all of you the best I can."

As they all stood there, looking at each other and thinking about if they could forgive him or not. As for Cristina and Meredith , they looked at each other, they smiled knowing that they could forgive him.

Meredith was the first to speak, "Alex, of course I can. I should have thought twice before doing what I was doing. "Both Meredith and Cristina ran to hug him.

Cristina was spoke up too, "Alex, you are our brother and you are one of the strongest people that I know. Plus, I want you to be an uncle to my baby."

At that moment, the others told came along and hugged Alex as well. They are one big family again.

"Thanks, I was hoping that you all would forgive me. Oh yeah, Cristina are you really pregnant."

"Yes, I am. Owen and I are having a boy."

"That is great. I always wonder if I would be here to see Cristina Yang become a mother. "

"Thanks, Alex!" At that moment, Derek and others came in to see what was going on in the locker room. When they all were there, that is when Cristina announced that Owen and she were having a boy. The room was filled with excitement. Derek gave her a hug, which meant a lot to him in higging the person that saved his life.

"Cristina, I am so proud of you. Hey, where is Owen?"

"Oh he is in a meeting with the Chief. It sounded important, but I will be meeting with him up later." Well the celebration continued on.

After one hour, Cristina was waiting for Owen by his truck to go home and do a lot of celebrating with the news of their baby. Five minutes later, she finally saw him heading to her. She ran up to him, and hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"You are not going to believe this. Alex is back and we all forgave him. He can't believe that I am pregnant. Plus, I did inform our other friends as well, so be really for congrats to come your way."

All Owen did was smile and shook his head. Before he could get in truck, Cristina started seeing that something was wrong, because would never be this quiet.

"Owen is everything ok. You didn't get fired did you?"  
>"No, Cristina, I didn't get fired."<p>

"Ok, so what is wrong? What did the Chief want to talk to you about?"

"Well, Cristina, he has told me that he is going to be stepping down as chief due to the actions of the clinical trial that Meredith did. "

"Oh man, is he ok?"

"Yes, in fact he is disappointed, but in a way he is glad so that he can spend time with her wife and focus on his clinical trial. But, he did ask me something that will affect us both more than we think."

"Owen, you are scary me, what is going on?"

Owen got up and walked a few steps away from the truck, trying to find the best way to tell her this news.

"Cristina, he has asked to be the new Chief of Surgery for Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. He said that the board approved of the decision and he wants me to start within a week."

There was a long pause of silence between them. Both of them didn't know what to say. They were excited about the baby and becoming parents, now they both have to face something that they never saw coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For any new parents, a lot of decisions have to be made that involve a new born. Much like how would they raise the baby and what they will need to do with their careers, and etc. However, Owen and Cristina were heading toward to end of the pregnancy, so a lot of final decisions needed to be within the last few months. Now, decisions are harder to make now that Owen has been asked to be the next Chief of Surgery. Now they will have to be determined now more than ever that they will be a family that can stick together.

The next morning before heading off to work, all Cristina could think about the fact that her husband, father of her baby, has been asked to be Chief of Surgery. A part of her was exited for him in being selected of all the attendings at the hospital. Another part scared her of knowing that he would be gone more hours than usual and she would be left more alone with the baby. She also saw the torn it had on Dr. Webber and his wife. She had about million thoughts going through her head; she knew that she and Owen had a lot of talking to do. When she thought it was the best time to talk about it, but it would be Owen that would change the topic, ending up talking about the baby.

Once arriving at the hospital, Cristina knew that one of them was going to have to break the boundary about this Chief of Surgery. She hated that she was thinking he wasn't talking about it with her, or anything that relates to the subject. As they were about to walk into the building, she turned around and walked to the benches to sit down with following her.

"Owen, I can't take this anymore. We both know that we are going to have to talk about this Chief of Surgery."

"Cristina, it is not that easy." Owen takes a sit on the bench with Cristina sitting next to him.

"Yes, I know. It is a big opportunity for anyone who is a surgeon. We need to talk about what we are going to do about this, as well as our son that is on the way."

"Right now, I wish that I wasn't asked to be Chief. The only thing that has made me happy is having you as my wife and our careers growing. Now, getting ready for our son, it added more to my happiness. So, now with this Chief thing, I don't know how I feel about it. "

"Ok, well answer me this question?" A long pause came between them.

"Do you, Owen Hunt, want to be Chief of Surgery, the one who makes decisions about the patients and the staff, as well as seeing being a good leader?"

Right before could answer her, his pager went off. It said that there was an incoming trauma.

"Cristina, I got to go. I will talk to you later. I love you." He lends over and gave her a kiss on her lips and ran into the hospital.

As she saw him running into the hospital, she stood there and started feeling scared and alone. But, she also had this fear that there was something else wrong that he was not talking to her about. At this point in her life, she didn't know what to think at this point. All she knew was they had a son to think of and needed to find the best solution.

During her lunch break, she kept checking her phone, to see if Owen had text her to talk, but there was nothing. Every time she texts him, all he would say in the text is that he is still in surgery or checking on a patient.

When looking up, she saw Meredith and the rest of the gang, and decided to sit with them.

"Hey, guys."

"Well, if it isn't the first lady of Seattle Grace Mercy Hospital" said Alex as he as wanting to raise his glass.

"Shut up, Alex. Come on, you, have a seat" said Meredith looking at Alex as in telling him to be quiet.

As Cristina sat down, she was quiet and looking at her phone. Meredith started seeing how quiet she was.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I am so confused and scared. Owen is not talking about being chief because he is so consume with the baby. I mean, something like this happen to me, I would talk about it with him about it. I just get the feeling that it is something else. "

"Well, what does Owen say?"

"He doesn't say anything really."

Lexie couldn't help but over hear. "Look, Cristina, maybe it has something to do with the fact that he had made a promise that he would take time off for the baby and allow you to finish your career, but now that he has been offer Chief he knows that he can't for all period of time."

"Thanks, Lexie for that update."

"April, we might need to go check on our patients, right"

"Yes, yes. Jackson and Alex, join us. "

"SURE." Both said.

"What do you mean not really?"

"Well, he said about how being his wife and having his son makes him so happy, but now he is telling me about how that he wishes that he was never asked to be Chief. Just as I ask him if he wanted to be Chief, his stupid pager with off and said we would talk about it."

"That is why you keep checking your phone."

"Yes, I just wish that he could tell me what is going on."

At that moment, her pager went off. Her first thought was it was Owen, but it was Teddy.

"Is it Owen?"

"No, it is Teddy. Well, maybe it will get my mind off of what is going on with my husband."

As she made her way to the OR floor, Teddy was scrubbing in on a patient.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Mr. Smith, heart is getting worse. The antibodies didn't work. So, we are going in and seeing what it causing this."

"Dr. Atman, let me ask you, was Owen a very good leader in Iraq, I mean with the platoon that he was in charge of?"

"Yes, he was. In fact, if the attack didn't happen, he would have been promoted to Colonel."

"Really, I never knew that."

"How is Owen feeling about the Chief?"

"I am not sure, he will not talk about and it just wants to talk about the baby."

"Well, give him time. So let's go and operate of this patient."

After a four hour surgery, Cristina decided to go lay down in an on-call room. She looked at her phone, still nothing from Owen. As lying there, she looked up at the ceiling and wondering what was he afraid of. Finally going to sleep, she started dreaming.

In the dream, she was imagining being on the battle fields of Iraq and seeing wounded around her. They were all crying out for help. Then, she heard a voice that sounded familiar to her, which was Owens's.

"Ok, let's take of the one that can't be waiting and the ones that can wait, give them as much medicine as they need."

"Major Hunt, I need you!" A nurse shouted for him on help with a patient.

"Ok, we need to this patient some antibodies and put the leg in the cast to try and stop the bleeding."

"Major Hunt, I need to see you."

"What is it, corporal?"

"They had just announces that the troops of Iraq soldiers are about thirty minutes from here."

"Ok, that will give time to work on them and get out."

As Cristina was standing back in her dream, she was seeing the kind of leader he was. But, couldn't understand why she was dreaming of it. At that time, she started hearing gun shots and taking a look at seeing the Iraq troops coming towards that troop. She wanted to shout, but no one could hear her. Standing there she saw everyone getting shot and then saw Owen in the way of the gun. When she heard the gun shot fire, she woke up from the dream.

She was breathing so hard. It was right there that she knew that she had to find Owen. Got up, put her shoes on, and went to go fine her husband.

She finally found him in the pit at the desk.

"Owen, we need to talk now!"

"Ok?."

They enter into a trauma room, Cristina had shut the door and close the blinds.

"Ok, Owen, I want us to talk about this Chief thing now! Don't start by saying that it is nothing, because Owen, it is something."

"Cristina, are you ok?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I was asleep in the on-call room and had a dream of being there when your platoon was destroyed."

"You dreamed about that, Cristina, you were not even there."

"I know that but I want to ask you, are afraid to be Chief of Surgery for what happened to your platoon or is it because your son and me."

Owen took a stand back and realizes that she had him in a corner.

"I am afraid. Afraid of letting these people that are now like family down and something happen to them, just like what happened to my platoon. I know that I have good leadership skills, but I am so afraid of making a wrong decision. Plus, I am also afraid of letting my son and you down if take this job. So, yes, I am afraid."

She knew that her instincts were right. Walking to where he was, she sat right there next to him and put her arms around his neck, place a kiss on his lips.

"Listen, I know that you are afraid, but you will not be alone in this. I know that you blame yourself everyday for what happened to your platoon, but there comes a time you have to let it go. They would not want you to give up on the chance to be a leader again. There are a lot of people here that believe in you, they might be jealous, but they would be behind you. Plus, you have your son that will stand by as well as your very hot wife, who will always remind you to believe in yourself."

Owen had a smile on his face and placed his arms around his wife and placed a kiss on her.

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"Of course, why do you think that you married me, right?"

"Well, I will take this position, if you promise to stand by me."

"I promise I will, as I have promise to forever."

As they were kissing more and more, they decided it was time to talk to the Chief together. The Chief at that moment was locking up his office for the night.

"Chief, sir, May we have a word with you?"

"Of course, come on in."

As the three of them enter the Chief office, at the point, Owen agreed to take over as Chief of Surgery at the hospital.

About three weeks later, the Chief had called everyone to the main lobby for a meeting. At this point, Cristina was in her seventh month and was nervous for her husband.

"Hey everyone, I have an announcement to make. Starting to next week, I will be stepping down as Chief of Surgery." The crowd started to wonder to themselves on what happened.

"However, I have decided on who will be taking my place along with the board's approval. The next Chief of Surgery will be Dr. Owen Hunt. So, please show him the same treatment as you all would for me."

There was applause for Owen for taking this step. When looking at his wife, she was smiling at him and showing how proud she was of him.

That night, when coming home together, he was very happy to be home with her. As they were getting ready for bed, Cristina noticed her husband looking at a picture. She climbed into bed with him.

"Hey, what is this?"

"It's a picture of my platoon. With everything that has been going on, I wanted to see them again."

At that moment, he put the picture down and gave his wife a kiss.

"Thanks for being my wife and making me a dad-to-be."

"Thanks for being my husband and making me a mom-to-be."

"I still don't know how I will do as Chief, but I know I will be ok as long as you are my life."

"Well, allow me to show you how proud of you I am."

They started kissing and making loving to each other as a well as celebrating this time in their lives. Cristina had always wanted there to be a "me and Owen". She loved the idea of it forever. Now, the birth of their child very soon, they knew to pull together now more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

As Owen started coming into his role as being Chief of Surgery, the more better the hospital got better. It was a rough start with his fellow attending and their egos in thinking they each should have been given the chance at being chief. As time went by, they started seeing what kind of leader he was. Another rough part was being in an administration role, which was something he wasn't use to, at least since being in the army. There were, of course, other parts of it that he hated doing, but there were things in his life that was helping him through the day was going home with his beautiful, hot wife and getting excited for their son to come into the world.

Cristina was now approaching the eighth month of her pregnancy. Her impatience wasn't getting better. Lucky Owen and the guys, Derek, Mark, Alex, and Jackson, have helped in getting the nursery done. As promise, the colors that were finally chosen were blue and red. Even through, she was going impatience; her nerves were growing even more. She had never imagined becoming a mother. She had been reading books on babies or becoming a mom-to-be. What got her better knows that she doesn't have to go through this alone, with having this man that loves her and would do anything for her.

On a November morning, Cristina was in the bathroom taking a shower and trying to get ready for work. While fixing her hair, she started feeling sharp pain in her back and all over her baby. She thought that maybe this normal pain and it would pass. When leaving the bathroom, the pain wasn't going away. She knew that it was too early for the baby, so she just accepted the pain and would try to wait it out.

"Morning, do you want some breakfast before going to work?"

"Yes, but I am going to eat on the sofa."

Owen than turned around and noticing that his wife looked to be in pain. He got worried.

"Are you ok?" as he said, walking over to her sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, I am just feeling a little bit of pain in my back and your son is doing a lot of kicking this morning. It is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Because I can call Dr. Chase and have you checked out."

"No, I am fine. It is probably false labor pains. Besides, Owen I am only 8 months, it is still early."

"Ok, well, if you feel any pain let me or someone know."

"I will. Oh yeah, that reminds me, we need to decide on a name."

"Well, we have been discussing his name for a while, but never agreeing on a name."

"We need to pick one out now."

"Now, we have to go to work soon!"

"Yes, let's decide on a name now. I have been thinking about the name Joseph.

"Joseph, huh? Wait, was that your dad's name?"

"Yes it was. I guess in a way, I always thought that if by some miracle if I ever had children; one of them would be named after him. What do you think?"

"I think Joseph is a good name for our son." Owen then lends in and kisses her.

"Well, now that Joseph has calmed down now, it is time to go to work. "

"Right."

As Cristina went about her day in cardio, she was still feeling pain that she was feeling this morning. She started thinking that something is wrong, but after a few minutes the pain would go away. With the pain coming and going, she started thinking that maybe something was wrong or maybe she needed to rest.

Once finding Teddy, she knew she had to go laid down.

"Dr. Atman, I think I need to lie down. I have been feeling a lot of pain and I think that I need to lie down for a while."

"Ok, but are you ok? Do you need me to page Dr. Chase?"

"No, I think Joseph is just very excited today."

"Ok, well, let me know if you need anything."

"I will thanks!"

As Cristina went into the nearest on-call room, she took her shoes off and lay down on the bed. She started feeling a little better. With feeling a little hot, she up the window in the room allowing the cool air comes into the room. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

About thirty minutes later, Cristina woke up feeling more pain than ever. As reaching for her belly, she started breathing hard and hoping the pain would go away. When she was getting ready to stand up to walk off the pain, she felt some wetness in the seat. She looked down and saw that her water broke. More scared than ever, she picked up her phone, and called Owen, but there was no answer. After trying two more times, still no answer.

Since Owen wasn't answering his phone and had no way of reaching him, she started getting worried and didn't know what to do, then right at that moment, the door opened and it was Alex. He was walking past the room on his way of picking labs for a patient when he heard someone crying and calling for help.

"Cristina, are you ok?"

"No, Alex, my water just broke. I have been in and out of pain since this morning."

"Ok, just keep breathing. Can you walk?"

"Not ready, I tried, but I fell back onto the bed."

"Ok, hang on just a minute."

Alex ran out into the hallway to get help.

"HEY, I NEED SOME HELP. I HAVE A DOCTOR IN LARBOR IN HERE. I NEED SOMEONE TO PAGE DR. CHASE AND BRING ME A GERNIE!"

He ran back with a genre and the nurse and he helped her onto bed. He could tell she was scared, but knew that he had to keep her calm.

"Alex, I am scared."

"I know you are, just hold my hand and breathe as much as you can. Don't push!"

"Alex, I tried to call Owen, but he didn't answer his phone. Can you please get him?"

"Of course, I will. But let see what is going on."

Once in the room, Dr. Chase came into the room to check on Cristina and the baby. She saw is that Cristina was already 5 cm. Once putting her on the ultrasound she saw that the baby was fine.

"Ok Cristina, from what I am seeing, you are in labor and have reached 5 cm. The baby for now is doing fine."

"So, the baby is coming, right?"

"Yes, the baby is coming. Ok, Dr. Karev, let's start hooking her up. Please keep a close on her and let me of any updates on her condition."

"Yes, doctor."

"So, Cristina, for right now, just relaxes and does as much breathing as possible. I will be back to check on you both later."

Once she left the room, Cristina looked up at Alex, who was getting her hook up. He knew that she was scared and wondering where her husband was. Right at that moment, Meredith walked into the room.

"Cristina, are you ok? Alex paged me."

"Do I look like I am ok? I am in labor now, being hooked up to monitors now, having contradictions left and right, and my husband, who is the main one got into this mess in the first place, is not here when I need him now."

"Ok, just calm down!"

"Alex, can I see you in the highway for a minute?"

"Sure, I will be back. Keep your hands off the chart."

"Fine," as she folded her arms in angry.

"Ok, Alex, where is Owen?"

"I don't know where he is. She tried to call him twice and they have been paging him, but he is not answering."

"Ok I am going to find."

"No, Meredith, you are the backup. Besides she is hooked up to all the monitors so she should be ok. I will go find him."

"Ok, but hurry."

As Meredith went back into Cristina's room to comfort her, Alex was running everywhere to find her husband. He kept asking everyone, but no one knew. When reaching the pit, he saw Lexie at the desk of the pit.

"Hey, have you seen Hunt?"

"Yes, we paged him with an incoming trauma and few minutes later, he went up to the OR."

"How long ago was that?"

"I believe about an hour and half ago. Why, what is wrong?"

"Cristina is in labor and she needs him like now."

"OMG, how is she doing?"

"Well, at the rate she is going, the baby is coming about any minute."

Alex ran up to the OR floor and found the OR that Owen was in. As he ran in there, he was out of breath. Once catching his breath, he went into the OR, putting a mask over his face.

"Except me, sorry to bother you, but Chief Hunt I need to ask you how long are you going to be?"

"Not much longer while. Why?"

"Well, to say, Cristina is in labor. She is right now, 5 cm and the baby is coming. She has been trying to get a hold of you, but you weren't answering any of them."

"Are you serious? Oh man."

"Owen, go be with wife, I can finish the patient."

"Are you sure?"

"Owen goes be with wife now, or we will all be hearing screaming about it later."

Owen turned around and saw that it was Bailey. So, she took Owens's place in the surgery. As Alex and Owen were running down to Cristina's room, Owen was scared and nervous. This would be their first child, but he was hoping that everything would be ok.

When finally reaching the room, they found Dr. Chase there along with Meredith and other medical staff. Owen knew this was not good.

"Dr. Chase, what is going on with my wife?"

"Owen, the baby heart rate is dropping; we don't have time to wait for her reach 10 cm. We are taking her to the OR right to perform a C-section. "

"Are she and the baby going to be ok?"

"For right now, they are, but we need to get the baby out if there is any chance on saving them. I need to sign this in the case we have to give her a blood transfusion. "

Owen signed the forms and they will begin to wheel her down to the OR. Dr. Chase told Owen he couldn't be in there. She, however, in form that she will sent Dr. Karev out to update him on his wife's condition.

Before, stepping into the OR doors, Owen got to tell Cristina good-bye.

"Owen I am scared. I can't do this anymore. I am sorry."

"Cristina, you can do this. My mom always told that Hunt babies are strong babies. In the Hunt family, we have not lost one yet. You and the baby will be fine. "

Dr. Chase said, "I am sorry, but we need to go."

Owen gave Cristina a kiss on the month.

"I love you, Cristina Yang-Hunt."

"I love you too, Owen Hunt.", as she started holding onto his hand and not wanting to let go.

"OK, let's go", said Dr. Chase.

As Owen watched his wife going into the OR, more fear than excitement. For the first time, he understood now, more than ever, what feels like to be waiting for your love to get out of surgery? He sat there in that big lobby, waiting for his to be ok. All he could do is pray for his wife, Cristina and their son, Joseph.


	8. Chapter 8

**This idea for this chapter come to me when a song came to mind of Owen reflecting of his life with Cristina has been like while she was in the OR bringing a baby into the world. The inspiration for this chapter came from the song, **_**Waiting on a Woman**_** by Brad Paisley and Andy Griffith. I would encourage you to watch the music video of the song before reading this chapter. The video is different, but the idea of the chapter is close to the song. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

As Owen was sitting there in the waiting room area, any minute he was hoping to get a good update on his wife and son. He was finding himself walking back and forth, trying to focus on something else or just doing anything to keep him from going crazy. His family, life, and the people he loved more than anything was in the OR was fighting to live. He didn't know how long it would take, but it felt like it was taking forever for any news on his family.

During this time, an old man approached him who was looking for a place to sit. He couldn't help in seeing this young man, Owen, going crazy.

"Hey, young man, is this seat taken?"

Owen that moment looked up and saw the old man standing there.

"No, not at all. Have a seat."

"Thanks."

As the man took his seat, he still couldn't help but notice this young man looking worried and nervous about something.

"Young man, I am sorry to bother you again, but you seem very worried. Is everything ok?"

"Sorry, yes I am. I am waiting for my wife to come out of the OR."

"Is she having surgery?"

"Yes, in a way, she is having our baby."

"Wow, a baby. Do you know what she is having?"

"Yes, a boy, we named him Joseph, after her father, who died when she was about nine years old."

There was a moment of silence between the old man and Owen.

"Oh sorry, my name is Benjamin Franklin Pierce, but you may call my Hawkeye."

"I am Owen, Owen Hunt, and Chief of Surgery."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, I think that Joseph is a good name."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I am waiting for my wife to come out of surgery, with her heart condition. "

"Oh well, don't worry, the doctor that is doing the surgery is my best friend. Your wife is in good hands."

In another moment of silence between these two men, Hawkeye knew that Owen was on the point of going crazy than ever. He had to say something to get him through this time.

"Waiting on a woman is all we ever do right."

"I'm sorry?"

"Waiting on the woman, no matter what we do, they are in some ways making us wait on one thing or another, but in the end it is worth the time."

"I guess it seems like that sometimes."

"From the time that we meet them, go out on our first date, falling in love and getting married, we must always wait on them."

"Well, when my wife and I were dating, I was the one that she had to wait on me since I showed up late. But, on some subject matters, I felt like I had to wait for her. But, as time went by, the more I fell in love with her."

"Son, let me tell you, our wives deal with more than we, their husbands, think. When I met my wife, I was just discharged from the army and having the hardest time dealing with life or evening having one."

"What war was that?"

"Vietnam."

"Wow."

"Well, I didn't think that I deserved anyone considering what I had been through. But, when meeting her, showed me more love than ever. After only being together for a couple months, I knew she was to be the woman I would spend the rest of my life and be the mother to our children."

As Owen was sitting there listening to everything that this man, it reminded him how his life with Cristina. A lot of the memories were coming to mind were, like the first time he met her. He was a major in the army as a trauma surgeon in the army and came to Seattle Grace Hospital with 3 incoming traumas. From the moment their eyes met, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Even carrying her into the trauma room with an icicle in her chest, he loved every inch of his body. He loved everything about her attitude, intelligence, and her body. When he kissed her the first time, he knew he had a very good reason to come home as soon as he could.

Once he returned, he was so damaged with wounds from the war. He knew in his mind how much he wanted her, but knew that she deserved better than him. With having spending time with her, it helped him to see the kind of person she was. She went through a lot of stuff with him during the time of his recovery, but with having her in his life; it made him see that she was very good with him.

"So, are you going to leave into suspense or are you going to show me picture of your wife?"

"Oh sorry, here she is." The old man looked at the picture.

"Well, she is very beautiful. What was the occasion?"

"Our wedding. She didn't want to wear white and the event took place at her best friend's house. I know it is usually for people to see weddings like that."

"Hey, it was your wedding and she was the main star of the event. I am sure she was beautiful to you, which is what really matters to her."

"Yes, sir. When I saw her coming to me, it took my breath away."

"In that dress, I am surprised you were able to hold it together with the way that dress look."

"Well, that is true. But I still thought she was beautiful and couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

At that moment, Dr. Karev came out after twenty minutes to update Owen on his family. Owens's heart jumped up at the thought that his wife and their son was doing good. But, with seeing the look on Alex's face, his happiness was put on pause.

"Dr. Hunt, Joseph, your son, is doing well. He is in an incubator for right now to help him breathe. He is 8 pounds, 10 lbs and 8 inches long. So, for right now, he is doing fine."

Everyone, including Owen, was so happy and hears the news.

"That is great. What about Cristina, how is she doing?"

"Once Joseph was born, her blood pressure dropped and she started coding. We saw that there was blood coddling, which Dr. Stone was able to repair. However, she is not for sure of how well her right tube, which is what, is concern Dr. Chase. For right now, she is stable and Dr. Chase is doing everything she can. I need to go back in there, Dr. Hunt."

"Of course, thanks."

Owen at that moment, he felt like his world was sinking. He was so happy to hear his son was in the world and doing ok, but all his worries turn to his wife. Cristina was his soul mate, best friend, his lover, and the mother to his son; he couldn't imagine his life without her.

As Owen was walking around, waiting on news about his wife, he came across the chapel where he saw the old man he was talking to. He walked in and took a seat next to him.

"Well, are you going to pray for your wife, or not?"

"Look, Hawkeye, I am not a real religious man."

"Well, thank of it this way, just talk out loud to God. Trust me, he will hear you."

Owen decided to take the man's advice. He remembers the last time he could remember praying, it was with Dan, one of his commanding officers in his platoon, close to the moment of his death. He was willing to do anything at this point.

"God, I am sorry that I haven't talk to you latterly, but I am here and need to ask you something. Thank you for keeping my son safe, I can't wait to watch him grow and become a man. But, the reason I am here now is to ask you please don't take my wife away from me. She has been through a lot with me. In fact, I believe that if it wasn't for her, I would not be where I am now. I love her so much, I can't imagine my life without her and raising our child without her. Besides, I am the one that is supposed to go first, not her. She is not really to leave. Please God; don't take Cristina away from me."

It was hard for Owen to say those words. I felt better doing what he did. The old man had left the room or something. It was like he just disappeared. Right next to him, there was a note said:

_**Waiting on a Woman is worth more than life itself. Son, don't ever forget that.**_

When Owen got back into the waiting room area, he was approached by Meredith. She had tears coming from her face, but she didn't seem sad at all.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you."

"What happened?"

"Cristina is doing fine. Her blood pressure is normal and she is more stable now."

"Really, Cristina is ok!"

"Thank God." At that moment, the hugging had started.

An hour later, Owen for the first time went to go see his son, Joseph for the first time. In the room, he couldn't hold his son yet, but got to get close to him. Owen started to tear up and couldn't believe that he was finally a dad. He stayed in the room talking with his son. Joseph was improving so much, in fact, Owen saw him open his eyes. It gave Owen a warm feeling of knowing that Cristina took care of their son and did very well on carrying him.

After leaving his son to rest, he went to finally see Cristina. She was still asleep and looked more rested than she has in a long time. He took a seat next to her and rubbed his hands through her hair and kissed her on her forehead. At the moment, she opened her eyes and then looked at Owen.

"You can't me waiting longer than I thought I would have waited for."

"Well, I am sorry, I was giving birth, which remains me, is our son ok?"

"Yes, he is. He is in an incubator for now to help him breathe, but he is getting better."

"That is great. I was hoping he would be."

"Now, are you excited about being a mother now?"

"Yes, I can't to see what happens."

Cristina rested her head in the relief that her son was doing well and she would get the chance to raise him.

"Oh yeah, I am sorry to keep you waiting longer than you thought."

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind waiting on you. You are worth wait."

As Owen climb in the bed with her, she cuddled with him, and fell asleep on him as he fell asleep too. It had been a long day for Owen, Cristina, and as well as for Joseph Daniel Hunt, but the good news was the Hunt family was all there and alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that I made a mistake with the baby's weight. I knew that would be my big mistake, but I hope that a lot of you got the idea.**

Chapter 9

Over the next few days, Cristina's blood pressure and her condition was more stable. Her strength was growing and was able to do a lot of the things normal again. During this time of her recurring from the surgery, she had not got to hold her baby boy yet. Owen was the one of them that got to see the baby. He would always take time to take pictures of the baby and show them to Cristina, which in some ways brighten her day, but then depressed her. Owen did everything to be there for his wife and their son Joseph.

Since the birth, Joseph Daniel Hunt has been in the NICU, with having some trouble with his lungs and his breathing. Dr. Stone always assure Owen and Cristina that it would be some time before Cristina would be allow to see him. She had also assured him that if his lungs didn't improve, they would have to do surgery on him to help him, but it would be the last resource. Cristina always worried about him and dying to see him, but with her still healing from her surgery, she wasn't allowed too. Owen did the best, but the one thing that she wanted was to see him.

On a lunch break, Owen decides to have a special lunch for him and Cristina. Dr. Stone had given the ok that Cristina can have normal food. He always knew that patient is not a big fan of the hospital food, so he orders Italian, since it was Cristina favorite. He thought maybe it would cheer her up.

"Hey there, beautiful! I thought that you might be hungry, so I brought you some spellatie with a side of salad."

"Owen, why are you doing this?"

"Well, Dr. Stone says it is ok for you to eat food like this now. You are going to need to build up your strength now more than ever. Our son is going to be a hand full once he gets home."

"Thanks", as she sounded more depressed than ever.

Owen walked over and put his arms around her and tries to comfort her best he could.

"Cristina it is going to be ok."

"Owen, how can you say that? You have gotten to see our son and close to holding him than I have. I can't see him yet because he is in the NICU and the doctors are afraid that I would hurt him." As her voice starting breaking. "I want to hold my son Owen, I want to see him, he needs me and I can't stand it."

"I know, I know." Owen was holding her close. "I promise you will see him soon. Now, let's eat this lunch before it gets cold. "

While they were eating, Callie was walking past the room and overheard everything that they were said. Callie knew how Cristina was feeling. She started remembering when she was lying in a bed all the time and wanting to see her baby. Crying was all that she did and thinking that she was missing moments in her life. But, what helped her during this time was having Cristina there for her and having her friends to sneak her out to go see her baby. With Cristina doing that and saving her and her baby's life, she knew that she owned Cristina a big flavor. So, she decided to take action.

As Owen went to rest for a couple of hours, Callie had asked Meredith if she would help with Cristina. With Meredith's help, she gathered up, Jackson, Lexie, Alex, April, and others that came along to help in this. One of the people that helped was Arizona, who wanted to find a way to say thanks for saying Callie and Sophia's lives. The second person who jumped in to help was Derek. If it wasn't for Cristina, he wouldn't be alive right now, plus she was like a sister-in-law to him.

As Callie and Meredith walked into the room, they wake up Cristina and then got everything really. Cristina at first didn't know what they were going to do.

"What is going on?"

Callie spoke up, "We are going to take you to see your baby, so just let us do anything."

Cristina shook her head yes, as she was allowing them to get setup.

Once reaching the NICU, Arizona and Alex had the baby ready for Cristina to see through the window. When they had her in position they pulled up the blinds to see her baby. They walked away to give her a moment with her son.

As Cristina was lying there and seeing her son for the first time, it took her breath away. She would have never imagined that a beautiful baby boy was inside of her for nine months. In that moment, she was proud to be the mother of Joseph Daniel Hunt. He was so much better than any cardio surgery in the world.

Meredith was standing near Cristina's room in the case that Owen would show up and wondering where Cristina was. When finally seeing him, the first thought that came through his mind is that something happened to Cristina. His heart was beating faster as he ran to where Meredith was.

"Meredith! What happened to Cristina?"

"Come with me, she is seeing her Joseph for the first time."

Owen and Meredith together were running down the hallway to the NICU to his son and wife. When reaching their unit, Owen saw Cristina seeing her son. He walked over to her,

"Owen, he is so beautiful. I can't believe that is our son."

"Yes, it is. He is getting stronger and better every day."

At the moment, Cristina started crying with Owen there holding her hand. She was happy that her son was doing ok. She knew that he was in good hands and he will be in good hands for the rest of his life.

_One month later_

After spending a month in the hospital, the day finally came for Owen take his family. He was excited to take them home. He was home to gather some things that they would need for Joseph. Like the diaper bag with diapers, formula, and a blanket. He found the outfit that Callie gave Cristina as a baby gift. It was the outfit that had a heart drawn on it. Callie thought it would be a good present for their child to wear. He put that into the bag to remember.

When giving some things together for Cristina, he got her a pair of jeans, T-shirt, Sweater shirt, and a pair of shoes. Once he had all of things ready, he was ready to go. Before leaving, the nursery caught the corner of his eye. Pulling the bag down and walked into the room. It was still hard to believe that a year and half ago Cristina and him were becoming husband and wife and now he and Cristina are parents to the most beautiful son in the world. It is a dream comes true for him.

In an hour, Owen arrived at the hospital to pick up his wife and son. When finally getting to Cristina's room, she was relief to finally see him.

"Hey, what took you so long, have been really to put on some different clothes."

"Sorry, I got caught up with something. Here are your clothes along with the sweater shirt you wanted to wear."

"Great, I knew that you remember" as took the sweater shirt from him and decided to put on the bed. She then turned around, throw her arms around him and kiss him very passionately.

"Oh Cristina, what was that for?"

"Well, for being a good husband to me and now a good daddy to Joseph. I can't wait to go home and take a normal bath and sleep in my own bed."

"I know, the bed has been very empty with you," as he kissed her so more.

Right then, Owens's pager went off. As he looked down, it said 911 to pit.

"Owen, what is it?"

"Incoming trauma, a big one, they need me in the pit."

"What? I thought we were going home?"

"Well, we will later, I need to do this first. When I finish with this incoming trauma, than we all will go home. Look, take Joseph into my office and stay there. I promise, we will go home soon."

"Ok, just be back soon."

"I will. I love you" as he kissed her good-bye.

An hour later, she took Joseph and she into his office like Owen said. She put her stuff down and laid Joseph on the couch to sleep and sat down to wait for him. Time was passing, and stills no word from Owen, she was getting restless and wondering what is going on. Looking out the window, she saw Henry in the lobby and walked out and yelled at him to come up to the office.

"Hey, what is going on? I was here to meet with Teddy and the nurse told me that the pit is busy."

"Do you hear what happened?"

"They said that there was a multiple car accident that involved a semi truck. Plus, they are saying it is a big accident."

Cristina knew that is what was holding Owen up. She knew that even though she was supposed to own maternity leave and taking care of her son now, but it was her duty as a doctor to do her job. She made a decision that she knew she had to do.

"Henry, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"I have to go see if they need help, they are shorthanded and will probably need help. I need you to watch my son until I get back. Please!"

"Sure, I will, go!"

Walking over to Joseph, she said to him "Mommy has to do to work with dad right now. Henry will watch you until mommy or daddy gets back. I love you." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and explains a few things to Henry to know about Joseph and ran out of the office.

As she was down to the pit, she changed into a pair of scrubs and grabs her stethoscope. Once getting there, it was crowded and busy just like Henry said. It had been a month since she had been a doctor, but she knew what she had to do.

"Hey, I need a doctor over here" as a nurse was assisting a patient.

"I am coming. Alright, what have we got?"

"This bleeding is out of control and he is seizures."

"Ok, scalpel, let's release the pressure."

"Hey, Cristina, you are supposed to be on maternity leave?" As Bailey approach her and her patient.

"Me too, but my husband was called away due to this emergency. I couldn't just stay in his office a moment longer. You would have done the same thing. "

"Who is watching your son?"

"Henry is watching Joseph and I trust him with my son. Now, will you help me or not."

"You bet, let's move patient. By the way, Yang for right now, welcome back."

"Thanks."

It was getting close to 10:00 pm and patients were getting lower. Owen finished his last patient for the night. As he was heading down toward his office to be with his family, he saw on the OR board that Cristina was assisting Bailey in the OR 2. He ran to go see and maybe to stop her. But, in the gallery, he saw her operating on a patient. In that moment, he knew that she was doing the one thing that she love doing. He was so proud of her in that moment of her.


	10. Chapter 10

When Cristina finished in the OR, she was tried, but happy to be finally going home for first time in a month. She loved the hospital, but she wanted to go home with her son and husband. She went to a room to change back into her clothes and hurry back to the office before Owen saw her gone. She was running back to the office and saw what she thought was Henry.

"Hey, Henry I am sorry, I didn't know it was going to take this long?"

"No problem." When he turned around, Cristina realized it was Owen walking with Joseph.

"Owen, I am sorry, I was here in the office like you told me to do, but the hours were going by and no word from you. I saw Henry and he told me it was very busy in the pit. I left him with Henry and he said that he would watch Joseph."

"Cristina, I know!" He was putting Joseph on the couch as Cristina to explain.

"I knew that as a doctor, I had to do what I was trained to do. I knew our son would be ok with Henry. I am sorry if you are mad at me, but I….."Owen interrupted her by kissing her passionately.

"I know that you were in the OR because I saw you. I was so proud of you and knowing that I am married to the greatest future cardio surgeon that you are going to be. I know that Joseph is going to love having you as a mom as well."

"Thanks. Oh I need that kiss."

"It is my pressure."

"Well, now can we please go home the three of us?"

"Yes, we can."

As they gather everything together, the more happy and excited they were getting. Owen carried the diaper bag always as her bag. She got to carry Joseph out to the truck.

"Are we ready, Joseph? Huh, are we ready to go home finally?"

Joseph just smiled at his mom Cristina.

As they were walking through the lobby, there were seeing a crowd of people near the front entrance.

"SURPRISE!"

All of their friends were there to waiting for them. A smile came over Owen face which lead Cristina to thinking that he knew what was going on.

"What is this about?"

"We all have been waiting to this all day," said Teddy.

Then Meredith spoke next "Well, since you are finally getting out of the hospital after being there for month and being on maternity leave for a month, we all figure that the Chief of Surgery's wife needs to go out in style, which is being wheeled out of here."

"Come on, guys. I appreciate this you guys."

"Well, you did this mostly for Joseph, not you," as Alex said.

"Very funny, Alex. Come on, I have been waiting to actually go home for a month and I know that Joseph has too."

Cristina got on to the wheelchair and Derek pushes her out to the front. A few minutes later, Owen drove the truck up and took Joseph from Cristina's arms and placing him in the car seat. He helped load Cristina into the truck and then they drove home.

Once they got home, Owen helped carry in all their things while Cristina was carrying their son. As Owen was unpacking their things, Cristina was getting ready Joseph ready for bed. Owen went toward the doorway of the nursery and listening to what Cristina was saying to Joseph. She was talking to their son and telling all kinds of things about some cool surgeries and how he would be a cool surgeon her and Owen are. All he could do was smile and lovely seeing his family close.

After finally getting Joseph to bed, she was really to go to bed. She put on her pajamas and climbs into bed, her own bed. Finally, Owen was done fixing a bottle and setting the baby monitor up, he was really to climb into bed with his wife.

"Well, I have everything really for him. Let's just hope that we will get at least six hours of sleep."

"Owen, don't count on it, we will be lucky to get four hours of sleep."

"Well, I guess, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Owen."

As Owen lend in to kiss her goodnight, it started as a little kiss, but once he lift his head, Cristina gather the back of his head and kissed him with a lot of passion.

"Hey, I thought that you were tried."

"No, I said I can't wait go home to take a bath in my bathroom and climb into my bed. I guess the part that I left out was making love to my very hot, sexy, badass husband."

"Well, when you put it that way, I am all for that."

They started kissing more and more, but at the same time trying keep very quiet.

"Hey, Cristina, one more thing, before we start lovely each other being our first night home since Joseph has been born."

"What is it Owen?"

"Welcome home, Mrs. Owen Hunt."

"It is good to be home, Mr. Owen Hunt. Now show me how much you are glad that I am home."

"No problem."

For the rest of the night, Owen and Cristina made love as if they were separate for more than a month. When finally going to sleep, Owen candled Cristina in his arms and never let go. Cristina realized that their life together would be hard, but after everything they went through, she knew that everything would be ok. Hunt's are survivors and can do anything as long as they stay together. Their love was a love miracle. But, Joseph was a miracle for Owen and Cristina in showing that they were meant to be live and love each other.

_The End_


End file.
